The invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly for drawers having on both sides of the drawer a respective pull-out rail on a drawer side and a respective support rail on a furniture body side. Where appropriate, a central rail is arranged displaceably between the support rail. The pull-out rail is preferably insert in the drawer side wall and being fixed therein, and has a damper which damps the push-in movement of the pull-out rail before the latter reaches a rear end position.
The object of the invention is to better integrate the damper in the pull-out guide assembly.
The object according to the invention is achieved in that the damper acts between the pull-out rail and a slide which is guided displaceably on the pull-out rail. The slide has a stop by means of which it abuts against the body rail or the central rail before the pull-out rail reaches its rear end position.
Advantageously, the damper is borne on or in the slide, the pull-out rail having an abutment for the damper.
Advantageously, the damper is constructed as a fluid damper, with air or a liquid, preferably an oil, being used as the damping medium.